Love through the time
by aeon-kagamine-ria
Summary: what happens if Kanda remember his past, and what happens when Kanda and Lavi was thrown into the era where he had lived before ...  Yullen, Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker discontinued, maybe i will re-write it in Indonesian language
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love in the Past

Chapter 1

I am very pleased to see 4 main character get together, especially if they crate problems, such as Allen Kanda are always arguing and insulting each other when they're meeting. _"Bakanda"_ or _"Baka Moyashi"_, it's really funny and cute ( Awww~ XDD ) in my eyes.

I'm also glad that they will end up with a happy ending in the manga . Kanda not dead, as Lavi end up together with linalee, and _"bakanda"_ with _"Baka Moyashi" _ ( Yeah ! )

Forgive me if there is an incorrect spelling in this story, To be honest, I'am not english... and less able to speak English Fluently...

Gomen ne .

And honestly, I do not own the four core member of the above and the other -man character. All of it belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei in Japan... ^^

Please read ^^

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Prologue

" _Look at the sea boundary there... On the Horizon, there's a new world that we do not know..."_

_The figure of a man with long Blue-black hair standing facing the ocean, watching the sun began to sink slowly and paint the sky with the orange color to reddish. Long hair is tied pony up, and let some of it fall on the side of his ear. He was just wearing a sarong tied around his hip, revealing a beautiful body formed with the obtainment of the result of hard work practicing. Shoulder width, and muscular arms._

_On his chest, seen a necklace hanging around, which made by unique beads. And his left chest, seen a black tattoo with a strange word._

" _Lavi and I've finished preparing the supplies... So... Are you and Linalee really don't want to come with us ?"_

_Slowly the long-haired man turned back, facing another figure who indeed had been standing behind him._

_The figure of the handsome man but also beautiful. White hair like soft snow, and eyes color to a gray silver that looks full of sorrow, standing, Looking at the long-haired man. Who wore the same clothes as the man in front of him, just that, a necklace that hung around his neck looks more expensive and wore a jacket made of animal fur covering half of his chest. In his beautiful face, a red wound like blood visible on his left cheek. _

" _Kanda..."_

_What's coming out of the white-haired boy's mouth was just the name of the long-haired figure who stood before him with a piercing stare._

"_You don't want to find out what's out there... Allen..."_

_Now, turns Kanda, who ask questions and mention the name of the white-haired boy._

" _Kanda... I'm sorry... I ..."_

" _You not love me, Allen ?..."_

" _NO ! I love you so much ! I really loved you from the depths of my hearts !"_

_Hearing Kanda doubted his love, Allen immediately responded with loud voice, looked at Kanda with a loving gaze. Expression on his face illustrates how love him at Kanda._

" _Then.. Why don't you come with me ?... Even Linalee also rejected Lavi invitation... lavi, who was her own husband..."_

" _..."_

" _Don't be silent Allen ! Answer me ! You got a mouth to answet that damn que-"_

_Kanda has not had time to finish his speech, he was silent, he still could not say anything when in front of him, Allen cried, his face that looked at Kanda's eyes filled with sadness._

" _For...Forgive me Kanda... I'm sorry..."_

" _- Why are you so stubborn Allen ?"_

" _Kanda.. You know right.. I'm the head village children of this village... I can not just leave my responsibilities as the next head village..."_

" _But you've got Fou as you replacement...She is your sister, and she had a right to take your place if you did not want it.. Allen.."_

" _Kanda.. Please... Do not make me.."_

" _Allen.. Once again.. I replied.. This is my last question.. You want to come with me and Lavi.. Or.."_

"_... Sorry Kanda.. I can not..."_

_Without waiting any longer, Kanda immediately walked away to leave Allen who was still crying and now sat on the ground._

" _! - Wait ! Kanda ! Wai—"_

" _DON'T CALL MY NAME !"_

_Shout that contains sadness, disappointed and angry that out from Kanda Mouth make Allen stony silence._

" _Me and Lavi decided to leave today... He was waiting on the beach... And Allen... Our relationship..is end now... Sayonara.."_

_Without turning back, Kanda left Allen, who still crying with a pair of eyes widened. The tears are unstoppable. _

_Tears of sadness flowed freely from the eyes that had been beautiful, which now has lost the spirit of his life._

_For Allen, the beautiful world he ever have, has ben destroyed._

_ Chapter 1, end_

_ 0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0_

Aeon : Huuuwweee... T.T

Aeon : It's also sad to see Kanda and Allen split up like that... hiks... But.. strange as well, making Fou to be Allen sister XDD

Kanda : ... *Facing backwards while hiding his crying*

Allen : Kanda... You're Leaving me?

Kanda : Stupid Baka Moyashi ! I will not leaving you.. you stupid !

Allen : But... But.. On that story.. you leave me.. I ... don't want to be left behind by you.. *cries*

Kanda : Stupid ! This is your fault to makes stories like this ! *Tried to calm crying Allen, and staring hard at Aeon*

Aeon : EEEE ? I.. I'm just trying to create stories that touch the heart...

Allen : Why are you so cruel, Aeon-san...

Aeon : Take it easy Allen... You and Kanda will soon be shared with another ^^

Allen : Really ?

Kanda : You're not kidding right ?

Aeon : Yes... I promise... But... BUT IS STILL MUCH IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS ! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Allen : You're cruel !

Kanda : - MUGEN ! HATSUDOU !

Aeon : Ukh... O...Once again... I'm not the owner of the character of -man... Please... review... .


	2. Chapter 2

AAWAWAWAWA.  
I'm sorry, really sorry ...  
because I was busy working and taking care of my property cosplay, and my cosplay community activities, only now I can continue writing this fanfic.  
I'm so sorry.  
My english is not fluent, make you who read so dizzy = w = Gomen ne.

I'm so sorry to if I make Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and many more became an ooc XDD

Allen : Ohayou, aeon-san... *Suddenly appears*

Aeon : A ! Allen-kun ^^, what is it ?

Allen : Ng... I ... I don't know what to ask you or not...

Aeon : EEE ? What ? What ?

Allen : Ng... Did...you see Kanda ?...

Aeon : ?... So... what is it ?

Allen : Ng... He.. Forgetting his hair tie in my room.. I .. I intend to give It to Kanda.. *whispers with flushed cheeks*

Aeon : O.o... *stunned*

Allen : S... So, did you see Kanda, Aeon-san ?

Aeon : I.. Had seen him walking into public bathrooms... *still dazed*

Allen : N.. Ng.. So.. Then I'll wait for him in his room... *blushing*

Aeon : ! Co- Cotto Matte Allen-kun !

Allen : ?

Aeon : Help me ^^, say that usual *smile* Help me, or.. I will say to everyone.. You're Kanda Boy-

Allen : I WILL HELP YOU ! The usual right ? Ok !

Aeon : Together, ok ? *angel smile*

Allen : ... You're like road now...

Aeon : Shut up..

Allen & Aeon : Aeon doesn't have the tittle of DGM, only Katsura Hoshino-sensei is the owner of them.

Aeon : Please read ^^

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Black Order, is an organization formed by the Vatican, that aims to destroys Akuma, a 'machine' killers, created by the Millennium Earl, the leader of the Akuma and the family of noah.

Akuma, can only be destroyed by the Innocence, the root of the formation of the world. The human who was elected by the Innocence referred to as excorcist...

in the cafeteria located in the tower of the Black-orders, a handsome young man with long blue-black hair tied up, sitting in a chair, staring at the food that lay before him and not in touch. In the area around his eyes, dark circles is visible, such as people with less sleep.

"YUUUUUUU - CHHHHHHHANNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Suddenly, a very loud voice sounded like someone wanted to Broke the ear, heard in the canteen room. Make the Finder and existing excorsist immediately cover their ears, except for one ..

"Do not ever call that name, you bastard"

Kanda Yuu ...

Kanda's voice that sounded very bad mood and angry plus tip from Mugen, Kanda's favorite sword, stopping in between Lavi eyes. make him scared and unable to move.

"So ... Sorry Yuu-chan ..." By slowly and shaking, Lavi pushed away the tip of Mugen from his eyes.

"Che .. Baka Usagi"  
"How are you feeling today? .. From a distance I see you as being a lot of problems Yuu .."  
"Fuck you Lavi, say that name again, I cut your neck .."  
"Whoa ... relax Yuu, So .. What makes this dark circles around your eyes out? .. You're so like the panda-Jiji" says Lavi as he put his hand in Kanda's shoulder.

"... None of your business" says Kanda coldly as she stood up and dismissed the Lavi's hand in his shoulder. And regardless of the Lavi, he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oooohhh, Yuu Come on, Let me know! Let me know! Tell me!"  
"TCH .."

Kanda tranquility ended already, from the first, the figure of very hyperaktif Lavi make Kanda strees, headache and bad mood.  
In addition, in the Black Order, only Lavi would dare call him by the name given by his adoptive father, general Tiedoll ..

"O.. Yuu, you know, it turns out Komui has a sweet little sister XD" With a happy tone, Lavi share his knowledge to Kanda who had been not paying attention.

"But Komui really evil! Leave Her in the Asian Branch because of the fear his younger sister was taken from him by a hungry wolfs .. .."  
"Taken?"  
"Well, you know Yuu, Komui's sister complex ... I have heard from Reever, Komui's could spend 19 hours just to speak with his sister over the phone ..."  
"You know what his sister's face?"  
"Nyah ... I never see her ... Wa .. wait! you're interested in her Yuu ?"

At that time, the sharp tip of Mugen is pointing again to the Lavi.  
"Once again you make me angry ... I'll instantly kill you .. stupid Baka Usagi"  
Without turning back, Kanda really leave the cafeteria.

"Y - Yuu! You have not touched your soba, you know!"

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"So .. in fact, what happened, Yuu?"

In the lounge is in the Black Order, Lavi sat on one sofa with a serious look. Before him, Kanda sit too while rubbing his sword.

"Che .. I do not know what you mean .."  
"Do not lie Yuu! You must have been thinking about something! Please! Tell me!"  
With a pleading look, Lavi Kanda forced to tell him. And somehow, Kanda finally melted.

"Listen .. And do not comment until I finish this damn story .."

"Ok!"

Kanda sighed deeply, he knew he would tell a story that would make him sick.

".. Some days, I was dreaming the same dream .. .. I do not know, it's just a bad dream ... or ... or .. I had ever experienced before .."  
Kanda leaned his head on the back of the sofa, while Lavi listened intently.

"The dreams are like haunting me ... before me, the figure of someone standing with white hair as snow .. first, I thought it was a man or old woman .. But I'm aware, he was aged about 15 years."  
Kanda's voice was firm at first, but, Lavi can feel Kanda's voice contain sadness and fear, but Lavi just stay quiet.

"I tried to turn the body in front of me ... but when he turned, I saw the scenery change .."  
"Yuu ..."

"What kind of scenery that you see, Yuu?"

"... I stood on a small raft ... in front of me, on the horizon, the red lights shine like the sun will rise, but I know, at that time, it was still night ... And the bright red color that moves like ... like flames devour all that is on the horizon line is .. And I know, in that flames, the white-haired boy .. it's... there .. "

Lavi shocked, shocked that Kanda would tell his dream like that, usually, Kanda just give a clue and Lavi have to find the answer by himself ..  
And more Lavi surprised, Kanda's face changed, became sad and melancholic, very different from the usual Kanda.

"S .. So you feel like experiencing it, Yuu?"  
"Che .."  
"Yuu ... I-"  
"Enough! I want to practice!" Without waiting for Lavi finish his words, Kanda was walking toward the training room.  
"- Yuu WAIT! I ALSO WANT TO JOIN YOU! "  
With a thousand steps, Lavi ran, chasing Kanda.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

In the gym, some other Exorcist already occupies the site, they appeared to practice, compete with the other forces, Daisya against Marie, and also looks Suman who played chess with Johnny, and around them, some scientist noticed and encouraged his friends, included Reever.  
Kanda Arriving in the practice room, he returned bad mood, not suspected by him if the gym is usually quiet to be very crowded.

"TCH."  
"Wuah .. Crowded ..." Suddenly, Lavi figure standing next to Kanda make Kanda surprised, but immediately, Kanda directly replace the expression of his face became cool and bad mood before anyone noticed.  
"Yuu, let's practice!"  
"You want to die Baka Usagi? .."  
"Come on Yuu .. Just practice,it been a while, we have not fought each other right, right? ..Please .. "In front of Kanda, Lavi kept insisting, it makes Kanda smiled insulting.  
"You're really looking for dead Baka Usagi ... How dare challenge me .. "  
"Not yet, how can you draw conclusions like that, Yuu"  
"... tch "  
"Then let's go!"

Without waiting any longer, Lavi and Kanda have stood in the middle of gym, Marie and Daisya immediately went away when he saw Kanda and Lavi closer to the ring, especially as she felt the aura of Kanda, is so obvious as if to kill his opponent, and Suman together Johnny and Reever and some scientist, left the game and are interested in seeing the fight.

"Remember Yuu, no innocence!"  
"TCH .. You're noisy Baka Usagi "  
"There is no Innocence, Yuu! Remember it! "  
"Prepare yourself!"

Without waiting Lavi prepared beforehand, Kanda immediately moving quickly toward the Bookman Jr. and jumped up, directing his feet to the head of red hair that made him such bad mood.

"Liar! Are you serious ?", Overwhelmed, Lavi tried to avoid Kanda's kick which's very strong and really wanted to kill someone.  
"Yuu! It's just practice! "  
"Exercise works to improve mental and physical .. So Baka Usagi be serious .. "  
Very hard kick from Kanda, made Lavi bounced away.

"Ukh ... Yuu .. You really want to kill me !"  
"There's no way I'll kill you .."  
"Y-Yuu ..."  
Hearing Kanda would not kill him, Lavi immediately happy and trying to get up.

Braaaaakk!  
"Uso. Da "  
With a smile kills, Kanda set his foot on the floor right next to the Lavi face and make Lavi stunned, eyes wide open, and fear.  
"Yu .. Yuu ... .. You .. spooky "  
"How many times have I said to you? .. Do not call me by that name .. "  
"Yuu ... Please.. .. Your feet ... "Lavi paled.  
"... Heh ... I won .. Baka Usagi .. "

'Kanda stop, Do not keep tempting Lavi ..'  
Suddenly, something is buzzing in Kanda's head, make him dizzy.  
A voice that is heard behind the hum, make Kanda limp and unconscious already sitting on the ground.  
That voice is very well known by Kanda. Is so smooth and reassuring his heart. However, Kanda didn't know, where he had heard the voice before.

"O.. Oi .. Yuu-chan .. Are you okay? "Lavi's turn to anxious, see Kanda condition is suddenly like that.

'If she saw you, you can get scold you know .. Injuring her husband like this' that clear voice continues to be heard in Kanda head , echoed in Kanda's head and make more sick.

"Oi! Oi! OIIIII ! Kanda Yuu !" Lavi's very loud voice wake Kanda, but he still remained silent, Kanda wanted to digest the meaning of sentences are pronounced by that clear voice, what he meant by kept toying the redhead, he remembered , he was the one who was always in bother by Baka Usagi, and who 'she' referred to the voice, 'sHe' would be angry if Kanda injured her husband? .. that mean, Lavi's wife? .. But does Lavi have a wife?

Kanda mind back into space. Until a voice called the most Kanda hated prhase and really revive him.

"Yuu-CHAAAAAAAANNN! AWAKE !"  
Sring ...  
This time, the tip of a sharp and shining Mugen is between Lavi eyes.  
"Say that sentence again Baka Usagi, then I'll kill you ..."  
"Yuu .. Ha .. Have you noticed? "  
"Tch ..." Suddenly, his headache attack just disappeared when Kanda was acutely aware. In his mind, Kanda kept asking, 'what he meant was' ... and .. 'Who owns that voice' ..

"Yuu .. You look very pale ... Are you okay? .. Want me to take you to the nurse? .. I'm sure Matron will cure you .. "  
"TCH ... No need .. I've been okay .. "

Kanda stood up and turned to leave the training room.  
"O.. Oi! Yuu! You want to go? "  
"Resting .."  
"O.. Oh yes .. Rest is good .. "  
".. Baka Usagi "  
"Wh-What?"  
"... Do You have a mistress? "  
A Questions from Kanda, making Lavi shock. And the excorcists and the scientists directly noisy.  
"Tch ..."  
See Lavi was still silent, Kanda know his question will not be answered, without thinking, Kanda stepped back to leave the room and walked into his room.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Aeon: I am really sorry chapter 2 is ends with a quick ...  
Allen: Why I didn't come out?  
Aeon: A! Allen-kun! * Hug Allen fondly *  
Kanda: Remove your hands from him, pedophile ...  
Aeon: I'M NOT pedophile ! Allen! Tell your husband to keep his speaking vocabulary!  
Allen: Ng .. Hu .. Husband? ...  
Kanda: That means you 'Uke' moyashi ...  
Allen: I'M NOT 'Uke' !  
Kanda: So what? ... 'Seme'?  
Allen: Yup!  
Kanda: Hai .. Hai .. 'Seme' who liked to be 'Uke'...  
Allen: BAKANDA !  
Aeon: ... Ng .. Stop it you two ...  
Kanda: So .. Why Moyashi not appear on this story?  
Aeon: Take it easy, he would come anyway, as soon as possible Kanda ...  
Kanda: ... Tch ...

Aeon: Hahaha, I do not have the -man, only Katsura Hoshino-sensei was the owner ^ ^  
Allen & Kanda: Please review ...  
Kanda: If you are not to review ... Mugen ... HATSUD-  
Allen: BAKANDA! STOP!  
Aeon: Once again, Please Review !

10


End file.
